


Everything will be okay

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve comforts Tony





	Everything will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't seen IW so yeah, but enjoy this!

Steve's walking towards the kitchen when he hears it. He hadn't been able to sleep in months, his mind racing with what had happened with Thanos, with his friends. People he didn't know as well. Everyone had been restless in the tower. Even after they began looking for Thanos to stop him and try to see if there was a way, some way to reverse what he had done.   
  
  
  
He hadn't been the only one unable to sleep, Tony had been the one to walk the tower at night, spending hours on end in his lab and only coming out to use the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Steve would cook for him and bring the food down to him. Tony would mumble a faint ‘thank you‘ before staring at the food, taking a small bite and going back to his work. The two of them hadn't kissed in weeks, hadn't been intimate in months.   
  
  
  
Steve finds Tony, this time not in the office however in the kitchen. There's a bottle of Whiskey open on the table and Steve's stomach does a flip. Tony hadn't had a drink in years.   
  
  
  
Steve walks over to Tony, he can hear small sniffles coming from his husband.   
  
  
  
“Are you sure you're okay? Tone….” Steve holds onto Tony's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. His husband is sitting at the kitchen table, a picture in hand as tears fall silently down his cheek. He doesn't know what to do, Steve hadn't had any idea what to do since It happened.   
  
  
  
It's been almost three months since Thanos.   
  
  
  
Almost a three months since they lost their surrogate son. Peter had been a light in their lives, giving both Steve and Tony a son that they never had a chance to have themselves.   
  
  
  
The courts didn't think two superheroes were capable of taking care of a child. Plus the judge that denied them the right told them it was dangerous anyway, especially after what happened in the battle of New York.   
  
  
  
“We took this----" Tony holds up the photo towards Steve who takes it and smiles down at it. Peter is standing next to Michelle, a girl that he claims he didn't have a crush on yet the dozen roses that he had bought for her says differently. They're just outside the school and Tony is standing behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders. “Shortly after they won the championship. You were on a mission that day and Peter had been so proud. I wanted to send it towards you after we took it but i got a little distracted. He was so proud and I was proud of him.” Tony holds the photo closer to his chest. Steve pulls up  a chair and sits next to him, pulling him into his arms.   
  
  
  
“Tony….” Steve tries to sooth him as much as he can, he feels awful that he can't do more.   
  
When Bucky had been frozen, left in Wakanda, Tony had been the one to soothe things over for him and made him feel better about losing his friend once again.   
  
  
  
They've always made each other feel better after one of them was feeling down.     
  
  
  
This time Steve felt like he couldn't do anything to help him at this moment.    
  
  
  
And that made him just a tiny bit upset with himself.    
  
  
  
“He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave and I didn't want to let him go but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop it. Steve I couldn't save him. I said I was going to protect him and I couldn't. I let him down. I let our son down.”   
  
  
  
Steve wants to cry, to let it all out with Tony but he needs to be strong for the genius. He needs to be strong for both of them.    
  
  
  
They had lost so many people, so many friends that day.    
  
  
  
Tony breaks down and Steve pulls him onto his lap, running a hand through his hair and planting small kisses to tear stained cheeks.   
  
  
  
“It's going to be okay, Tony I can promise you that. Everything will be fine. We're gonna get through this together.”   
  
  
  
Tony places his head on Steve's shoulder.   
  
  
  
“I just want him back Steve. I would do anything, give anything to get him back. I should have done better, I should have protected him better. Why didn't I protect him Steve? I should have...."    
  
  
  
Tony's words die down until he's barely audible. Steve hated seeing him like this, hated when Tony was hard on himself or felt like he needed to carry the weight of the world.    
  
  
  
Steve runs a hand down Tony's back, massaging soothing circles into his back. It was something that always had calmed Tony down when he was feeling a little anxious or upset. “Me too Tony. Me too. I wish there was something we could do, something I could have done but we have to move forward, we have to defeat Thanos and we have to be strong.”   
  
  
  
Tony looks at Steve; his eyes are red, face slicked with dried tears as more fall from Tony's eyes.   
  
  
  
“You mean that don't you?”   
  
  
  
Steve gives a half smile. “Of course I do. We're going to try and fix this. There has to be a way to get them back and we're going to find it. We're going to find a way to bring not only Peter back but everyone that we lost."    
  
  
  
Tony stares at him, a realization crosses his face.    
  
  
  
"Bucky. Oh my goodness Steve.. I had forgot. It slipped my mind that you had lost him too. I was so wrapped up in losing Peter, I forgot all about Bucky. I'm sorry sweetheart.”    
  


  
Steve kisses his cheek.    
  
  
"Don't be. It's understandable. I miss him. After I had just got him back. We're going to be fine, Tony. Let's go to bed okay. Let's get some sleep."    
  
  
  
Steve stands, pulling Tony with him.    
  
  
  
It was going to be a long road ahead.


End file.
